


Love, Eliora.

by orphan_account



Series: Fine della linea [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, just enjoy the story ig, losely inspired by thirteen letters, main stuff will be bucky and eliora but i love me some background love, uhh another one of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliora Garten was a normal girl until James Barnes stumbled into her life. A nurse with a taste of art, a girl who did prayed for simple things like a good day and thanked her loved ones for little things. But then came the soft nerd James Barnes and suddenly, she was becoming someone new. What happens when James forgets himself and Eliora is there to put the pieces together?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asiriusproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusproblem/gifts).

> Uh enjoy this because I've been sitting on the fence with this idea for a bit. Also dedicated to my main man for telling me to go for it. This one's for you! 
> 
> Blame Google Translate for anything that isn't correct.

_January 21st, 1942**  
**_

_Dear, [ **REDACTED** ]  
_

_Your hand touched mine and it seemed like the whole world stopped,__ Il mio cuore. I looked into your eyes and they sparkled with such wonder and beauty that I couldn't help but ask what willed me the right to have you. Who was looking out for me, smiling down at me, and drawing us together? I never did believe in all that mumbo jumbo about destiny and fate. Just something you and Stevie liked to dream up, making a better world for yourselves, because the one you lived in were to so cruel. But now that I have you so close to me, after all we've been through, I suddenly feel as though _anything_ is possible. You could say that you flew and I'd believe every word you said. Because I really like you, I like like you. I don't believe that I've came to a point where I say, "Oh, my Goodness! I'll do anything you say on a flip of a coin simply because you breath. I love you!" I think I am at where it's a small school girl crush. A school girl crush that'll fade away with time. After all, we're in the war. Well, I am. I hope you and Steve are safe, I can't imagine you two out here. _

_Even if it doesn't, I know you. I know that you see a pretty dame and suddenly you're head over heels, you need them right there, right at that moment. I don't think you could ever settle down for me, I like to stick with my loves. But that's just not you, is it? It doesn't scream your name like it does mine. Maybe someday, you'll find that love girl that'll make you seriously stop and think, "Is this the one? Is she finally the person I've been looking for?" and I hope it's after all this. I hope that when you find her, that you know it right then and there. Because people who wait too long, people who wait don't usually get the girl. Someone steps in like one of those radio shows you make fun of. Gosh, what would I know... I'm just some girl who's learned love through books. _

_I hope you're well, ll mio cuore. I miss you dearly. _

_Love, Eliora. _

_( _Letters to Ll Mio Cuore: Eliza Garten by Stewart Martins._ )_

\----

**April 11th, 2014**

Seeing her in the bed brought some sort of comfort to him. A bitter type of comfort, a comfort that made his stomach lurch and his hands clam up. But he was happy she was lying her alive than in a river, dead. He supposed, he had to thank the man who caused this. 

Steve Rogers had his fist rested against his cheek and blank eyes directed where his best friend slept. She was such an idiot for making Steve go, Steve was the biggest idiot for even complying with her order. But she was an idiot for even trying to suggest she would be fine after all of this. For telling him that, "she'd be okay," and "worry about the others". Both things had been successful in distracting Steve though.

Steve had woken up three years ago with his best friend by his side and new world outside. They went from 1945 to 2011. Two very different times with different standards. Steve couldn't imagine being out there right now, not knowing who you were but knowing exactly what you had done. That would...that would probably kill Steve. Just the thought made Steve's gut twist and his lips to form a thin line. Right here was the woman that could help Bucky Barnes remember who he was, but here she was, asleep for the seventh day. Steve's eyes glared into her head, as if commanding her to wake up right now. The Captain just wanted all of this to be some sick twisted dream, to wake up and have Eliora awake, safe, and Bucky...well, dead. It was easier to think that he was dead, it was Steve's fault after all that they never went and searched for him. Maybe Steve even wished that he was back in 1945, his family safe, his friends. . ._him_.

Steve closed his eyes painfully, remembering the last look they shared. His lips parted in a shaky breath, tightening his hands and bouncing his leg. He definitely wished he could go back now. Live a different life but that man died a long time ago. Steve couldn't change that.

"Still glaring at her?"

Steve's eyes shot open, slowly dragged over to Sam Wilson. The man in the door way, hands stuck in his pockets with a comforting smile on his face. Shooting Sam a glare, Steve sniffled with a declaration, "Better than starin' at your ugly mug, Wilson."

Sam scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His attention directed to Eliora, who looked slightly better than last night. "How is she?" he asked softly, walking towards a chair on the other side of her bed.

Steve didn't answer for a moment, his eyes just followed Sam as he sat down. His face flashed with pain as he directed it back to her. Her face black and clue, her brow slashed with stitches, arm wrapped in gauze and lips busted open. She looked like she had been hit by a car. Sam watched Steve delicately take her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. It was obvious to anyone with one eye that Steve missed his best friend dearly. Hell, Sam knew the woman only for a short time and he missed her. She had this energy Sam hadn't seen anyone in a long time. Probably since Riley.

"Doctor's say she should wake up soon," Steve smiled bitterly. "Although, they've been saying that for a week."

Sam gazed at him sympathetically. "She'll wake up in due time, Steve. The more sleep she gets, the more healing she gets." he nibbled on his bottom lip before adding, "Knowing her, she'll get up as soon as she wakes up."

"With Bucky out there? Oh, I wouldn't doubt it." Steve chuckled quietly. He stared at Eliora, puffing out air. "Fury wanted me to tell her he was dead."

Sam snapped forward, leaning over the woman's legs. "He wanted you to _what_? Steve, you can't do that!"

"I know, Sam!" Steve snapped back. Both men glanced at Eliora, quieting their tones. "I couldn't do that to her, not after everything. She doesn't deserve that."

Sam leaned back in his chair once he knew for sure Steve wouldn't do that. Eliora would hate Steve if he tried that on her, Sam just knew. He had actually worked with Eliora a few times, she would come down to the VA and sit through the sessions, listening. Once it was over she'd walk up to Sam, thank him for what he was doing then go home. It was hard to get a read on her when it came to giving her the help she needed. Sam had had hard cases and she wasn't necessarily his hardest but she was pretty damn stubborn, just having manners and politely declining Sam's offer for coffee. 

"Can I ask you a question, Sam?" Steve cut off his train of thought. When Sam nodded, giving him his full attention, Steve continued, "Has Eliora ever talked to you about...before the Valkyrie crashed?" 

Sam thought about the one time Eliora did accept his invitation. how she was dressed in her pajamas, her greasy hair pulled up in a messy bun, hoodie pulled over her head to try and conceal how she looked. Sam talked, knowing that he could ease her into a conversation that made her more comfortable than just asking questions. She sat in silence for a good hour, just watching Sam with calculation, eyebrows drawn together, head tilted. Sam would never forget how small her voice sounded when she did finally addressed him.

"_I think I need help,_" she admitted, eyes on the table. "_I think I'm losing myself, Sam. I don't want that. Steve doesn't deserve that_."

Sam talked to her for hours, until closing time. Where they then moved to a park, the bench overlooking the kids who ran around in the moonlight. When he looked towards her, her eyes were glazed over, a faraway look in her eyes, even her voice when she spoke was distant.

"_Bucky and I would come to the park after a bad day...just sit with each other, not say a word. Bucky couldn't go very long without saying something so he'd get all fidgety, then-then, he'd say_, 'Doll, if I knew you'd be this talkative then I wouldn't went to movies.'_ I knew he was just teasing me, trying to cheer me up. And it worked every time. Bucky was like that, he could get you smiling with just a word._" she had admitted. "_I miss him so much. He would know what to say, he'd know just how to get me back on track_." 

After that, Sam didn't see her for three weeks. She had claimed that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed her, but Sam knew that was bullshit.

"Yes," Sam finally answered. He nodded his head once.

Steve seemed shocked, eyes round and eyebrows shot up. "I-I didn't think she would ever...," he shook his head. "She doesn't really talk with me about that stuff. She gets all weird and I-and I don't blame her."

Sam sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. "Steve, I offered my services but she won't take it. I'm not going to force her into anything she doesn't want to do." he said.

Steve narrowed his eyes, rubbing his hands together. "I'm not asking you to, Sam." he hung his head. "I just want her to be OK. After all she's been through, all she's lost, it's what's she deserves."

Sam nodded, reaching over and taking Steve's hand in his own. "She's going to be OK some day, Steve. I promise."

\----

_"Friends since childhood, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were inseparable on school yard and battle field. Barnes and Rogers would form what was known as the Howling Commandos ( 1942 - 1949 ) with Timothy Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Falsworth, Jacques Dernier, Happy Sawyer, Pinky Pinkerton. This was accompanied by their one and only medic, Eliora Garten, Barnes's best friend, the first and only woman to serve alongside them. Bucky Barnes is the only Commando to give his life in the service of his country." _

The Soldier stared at the display with emotional eyes, lips pulled together in fear of them quivering. _Fear_. Ha. He used to laugh in the face of fear-- no, he stared at it blankly until it feared _him_. To people it would seem odd to not have fear, but he saw it as a weakness, something they could use against you when you thought you were free. HYDRA had just been taken down and he was taking a chance by being here. Out in the open. With no weapons. Okay, maybe that's a lie. He had a knife in his boot that was increasingly becoming more uncomfortable. But he continued on his journey of...himself. That woman on the Insight Project, she told him that his name was James Buchanan Barnes and he found that to be true. So maybe she could help him in other ways too? 

The Soldier was going to walk out when a display off to the right caught his attention, videos of the mirror of his image and the woman from the ship. Her eyes stared up at him, smiling with crooked teeth, she was still beautiful. He carried on talking to the camera, using wild gestures and she only nodded, making a little comment on his story telling then watched him again. The Soldier found it odd, never seeing someone wear that expression before. He had the urge to punch the screen, an unknown rage in the bottom of his stomach now. His metal arm whirred under his jacket, jaw working as he tried to control himself. '_You don't know her. She wouldn't want you anyways; you're just a machine,_ soldat.' the bitter voice in his head hissed. He didn't argue.

Above the videos was the big, bold words "**BARNES AND GARTEN: BROKEN TIME**". Little text described what was known about this woman and him, how they knew each other, how they continued their lives together. The Soldier was surprised to see that every description said they were friends, the Soldier would've guessed they had some intimate relations.

"_Barnes and Garten?_" chuckled a greying man, a woman sitting next to him with tears in her eyes. "_They were like a_ good..._Bonnie and Clyde. But not together. To my knowledge._"

The Soldier remembered the man's name being Timothy, from the other display, and the woman being his wife Ramona. He looked away from the video and to the pieces of paper stuck in a case, shaky handwriting, b's and d's were switched across the paper. The Soldier wondered if it was some secret code, she was trying to talk to him some way. '_Dyslexia_, _you idiot._' hissed the voice. The more the Soldier went without his programming the more his mind was at battle at itself. And the only way to fix this? Go to the source.

\---

"_Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. files raged through the internet last week and are still causing havoc as Avenger and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow, speaks on behalf of herself and the two Super Soldiers of the 1940s today._" said the reporter on the small TV in the corner of the room. "_Along her side is Avenger Shadow, the woman remaining stoic as always._" 

Steve's chin touched his chest as it rose and fell peacefully. Well, it looked peaceful to Sam. Sam honestly hadn't seen Steve get a wink of sleep since Eliora was entered into the hospital. Especially after Fury's "funeral", the man now had a Hydra file that proved his friend was tortured and brainwashed for about 70 years.

Sam sighed softly, looking to his lap with shame. He was supposed to help Eliora now the man was probably going to have even more issues after this whole Winter Soldier thing. Not that it was Sam's fault, it's just that he had made great progress with Eliora recently. He didn't want that to go to waste.

Sam knew that if Eliora was adjusting, Sam also needed to adjust. It was a two way street, he needed to move along with Eliora.

"Wilson?" Sam turned around, brown eyes meeting green. Natasha smiled softly, glancing at the man lying on the bed then at the blonde she had grown close to. "Ah. That's why you're quiet, blondie's out."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled. He glanced behind Natasha with a frown. "No Mazie?"

Natasha's expression fell slightly, clearing her throat. "No, she didn't want to see Eliora like this." she shrugged, "They're surprisingly close."

Sam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking toward said Steve. "I've been thinking--"

"Dangerous." Natasha teased. She grabbed an extra chair and sat down next to Sam.

"--how do you think Eliora's gonna react when she wakes up and finds out Barnes dipped?" Sam inquired, looking back to the red head.

Natasha's expression didn't change, his lips pressed together to form one line. She dipped her brows slightly and crosses her legs. "How she's always reacted to things she doesn't understand," Sam's brows pressed together. "She'll close off until she understands then never talk about it again."

"Hmpf." Sam rolled his eyes. "Makes my job a hell of a lot harder."

"Mhm," Natasha reached over to Eliora's water and grabbed the cup, chugging it.

"_Hey_!" Sam hissed quietly. He snatched the water from her hands and placed the cup back on the table. "That's _her_ water, man."

Natasha's face scrunched up, head tilted. "Won't do her any good if she's hooked up and asleep, will it?" she glared at him. "I just saved all your tight butts from being arrested by the UN. The least you could do was give me a cup of water."

Sam gave an eye roll in response. He turned his attention back to the TV where they moved their broadcast from Natasha snap to puppies being mass adopted. Sam couldn't see the big change in reports but he sure prayed that this whole HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. thing blew over and fast.

Natasha's eyes wondered to Steve and her expression softened. Sam knew that this whole thing had brought Natasha even closer to Steve ( the captain loved to blab on and on about his worries when he couldn't stop himself. Sam learned a lot from this ). He leaned forward, exhaling, "He'll be OK."

Natasha's green eyes shot back to Sam. Her face void of emotion unlike moments ago. "I know. He has to be." she said simply. She turned her attention towards Eliora, placing a hand on her cheek. "I was with her," she admitted suddenly, she could just sense Sam's confusion. "S.H.I.E.L.D. put me in charge of introducing Eliora back into the world, after seeing my work with Steve. She wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't even talk to Steve. So, I remember Steve saying that Eliora had a soft spot--,"

"Barnes," Sam pieced together, crossing his arms.

Natasha narrowed her brows, "Yes, don't interrupt." she placed her hand in Eliora's, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. "Barnes was her soft spot. So, I came up with an idea, I would mention small things about her. About history. She fell for it, she actually talked... it was a gift sent from the heavens." she glanced at Steve, making sure she could safely continue. "I showed Eliora the letters."

Sam sat up, eyes wide and mouth slacked. "You _what_?" he said through his teeth. He was confused, Steve said he had shown Eliora when they went to the opening night of the Captain America exhibit. One that had made Eliora leave early due to the many sections of The Brooklyn trio.

Natasha smiled bashfully, "We went to the library, she sat down while I grabbed any of the books I could find with the letters and one-by-one we read them. Eliora knew. She knew that the world had a hint that she had feelings, maybe even for Barnes." she continued, "She was silent the rest of the day. She checked the books out, mumbled a thanks and we didn't see her for a week after that. Finally, Stark went in--because Steve was stuck on a mission-- and they had a surprising heart to heart. Then she just never mentioned it."

Sam looked at his cupped hands and closed his eyes. He knows he shouldn't ask, he should wait for Eliora to tell him but Sam really couldn't hold it in. "Eliora, her...her and Barnes?"

Natasha's brow twitched. "Honestly, Wilson?" he gave a nod, "I have no idea. It's a touchy subject and Eliora isn't exactly about _that_ open all the time."

"Nat?" Sam breathed, "What happened in HYDRA?"

Natasha thought about the years she was contained. Where she thought she was loved by the Madame, where she had a. . .none of that mattered now. She had another family. She had Steve, she had Eliora, Mazie Tony, the Avengers. Although there are people out there who don't favor her as much as the others, she felt accepted. She felt like she had people to depend on.

Natasha shook her head, not allowing herself to relive what she saw. The people she killed, the guilt she felt. Natasha made no hint to tell Sam anything. Sam didn't blame her, they had just met a few days ago and they didn't really know each other.

"Lots of things." Natasha mumbled, a wall was broken down. "Things no one should live through. HYDRA, the Red Room, they make you want to beg for the mercy death has...but they enjoy living way more." 

Sam stared at the ground, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, Nat."

"Even the mercy of death couldn't erase what they did." Natasha shrugged, her head resting against her shoulder. She looked over at Steve, sighing. "Not much sleep?"

"No, I'm thinking about forcing him home." Sam gazed at him. "What he's doing isn't healthy."

"Since when has Steve been healthy?" Natasha asked, smirking. She stood, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, looking at Eliora first then at Natasha. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. We're leaving."

Steve rubbed his eyes, frowning up at her. "Oh, that's nice. It was good to see you." he waved a hand, his eyes drooping.

Natasha rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Steve protested in a childish whine, Sam sent him a reassuring smile. "I'll stay with her, Steve. Don't worry, man." he chuckled. "She's in safe hands."

Steve and Natasha left. Sam sighed and looked towards Eliora, the woman still looked semi-peaceful in her sleep. He looked toward his coffee cup and nibbled his lip, if he wanted to make it through the night he had to get some coffee in him. It wouldn't really hurt to leave for five minutes to the cafeteria, get a cup of coffee and then come back. He meddled with it for a bit longer before deciding that it wouldn't be that bad. Sam grabbed his cup, pointing at the unconscious woman. "Do _not_ move." he slipped out of the room with a steady sprint.

The single guard outside the room paused, rolling their shoulders and tilting his head. He reached behind him and slipped into the room, locking it. His ocean eyes settled onto the figure on the bed, the tubes connected to her and the IV in her hand. His metal hand reached up and removed his cap, his hair fell in front of his eyes, he placed the cap on the table and took a slow step towards the bed. He took a seat down on the chair, he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her face. She looked disgusting. It was all his fault she was like this, frail and weak. Broken. Speaking of broken, he reached forward and pressed on her wrapped hand. His eyes grew dark when the heart monitor jumped and she made a groaning noise, he reached out and turned off the monitor. He needed to ask her questions and then leave.

"Wake up." he growled. When she didn't respond, he repeated himself while gripping her hand. "_Svegliati_!"

She gasped, her eyes flew open. Her face pale suddenly and her body jerked, the tube in her throat caused her to gag. He just stared at her, not seeming to care but somewhere in his stomach it twisted in disgust as he didn't do anything to help her. Eliora's eyes found his and the tears made their way up, she cried in pain for herself and for Bucky. She felt so much regret for not going back, for not saving him. Eliora reached out, grabbed his hand with as much force as she could manage. Bucky grabbed her wrist, his strength faltered when he saw her desperation, her pain. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't cause anymore pain to someone else.

"I will remove this if you answer my questions, _inteso_?" he grumbled. And when Eliora nodded as greatly as she could, Bucky undid the straps, trying to separate the skin from the gunk on the piece. When he got both straps off and the gunk the best he could, he looked into her eyes, "Deep breath." he whispered, taking the tube from her mouth. Eliora gagged a few times but when it was all done, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths of her own. Everything in her body hurt, it all burned and throbbed. She was in so much pain.

"El-Eliora?" he hesitantly called. He eyed her closely as though she'd fade to dust at any moment. "Hey, you promised me."

Eloria's jade eyes flickered open and she licked her lips slowly, "Bucky." she reached out to touch his cheek but his hand caught hers yet again.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, squeezing his hand. "Answer my questions," he paused. "Who am I?"

Eliora coughed, her voice rough but she didn't hesitate to answer. "J-James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky for short, you..ugh...you always hated when people called you by your full name." she laughed softly, closing her eyes painfully.

Bucky stared her at, "Why do you know all this?" he knew the answer. He just needed to hear it from her.

Eliora groaned, shaking her head. "You're my best friend, Buck."

"My name is James," her eyes snapped open, darting to his face in shock. "No one calls me Bucky, I'm not him. I'm James."

She sniffled softly, nodding slowly. "Oh, O-OK."

He let go of her hand and sat back. "Tell me how we met."


	2. Letter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We really get into how Eliora and Bucky met. The Soldier is still trying to find out who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! It's been a hot minute, huh? Gosh I need to get better at updating things.

**december 8th, 1939**

_ Dear ll mio cuore,  _

  
  


_ Remember when we met? Your eyes gleaming with something odd, your mouth pulled up in that dumb grin. Almost felt bad for little Robin Hood, he was tired and I kept stalling just to see a little more of you. You were a mess though and I felt bad enough to leave you so you could go home and clean yourself up. I feared I may never see you again, that I may never get to venture a friendship quite like yours.  _

_ Gosh, it feels like it was yesterday…. _

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _june 19th, 1936_ **

  
  
  
  
  


‘ _ Nothing in all creation is hidden from God’s sight. Everything is uncovered and laid bare before the eyes of him to whom we must give account. _ ’ the words were mouthed along by the young raven haired woman, his hand tangled in her hair. Her fingers traced over the gentle pages over her bible. The words jumping alive as she grabbed her pencil, repeating the verse under her breath as she drew a picture. Her journal was filled with late night rambles and drawings she wouldn’t advertise anywhere else. 

Eliora Garten smiled softly, adding a bit of shade to the white filled picture. It was her break so she was using it the only way she knew how, her lunch by her side, a tree allowing her to lean against, and her bible. She loved going to the park near the hospital, expressing her dream for art secretly in the seclusion. Eliora had only shared her art with her younger sister, the ten-year-old was a very tough critic. The girl loved to point out the smallest detail that was wrong, quite the perfectionist. 

“Miss Eliora!  _ Eliora _ !” screamed a voice. 

Eliora looked up, her face gone red in fear she had gone past her break time. Out was rushing her best friend and colleague, Romona Dugan. The blonde haired beauty was pale, green eyes usually piercing at anyone who wasn’t known. But the way she held herself now worried Eliora greatly, her eyes were round with shock and fear, sweat beading down her forehead. Eliora started to pick up her things as her friend approached. 

“Eliora, we’ve got a mess in there!” she frantically started to push Eliora forward. “This boy came in with a ruptured artery, there’s blood everywhere and the nurses are puking and Dr. Smith requested you!.”

Eliora’s eyebrows shot up in shock, her red painted lips pulled down. “Romona, that man is dying while you came out here to get me!” she started to run, her heels clicked against the ground harshly. She would regret running in these shoes later but right now she could only thing of the man. “Does he at least got a tourniquet?”

“Uh, yes!” Romona’s voice called distantly as she gained space between them. She wasn’t able to keep up, her blonde huffing and puffing. “A man that brought him in used his belt!” 

Eliora rushed into the hospital, dodging and twisting past other patients that were in her way. She was sure to shoot them all an apology over her shoulder before she vanished deeper into the hall. When she finally reached the room that all her colleagues rushed to work in, she felt as though she was in one of her father’s war stories. Shouts of pain and orders as blood puddled from to man’s leg onto the floor. 

Dr. Smith looked up at the woman, “Miss Garnet, thank you for joining us.” he said calmly. “Although we are almost finished here, you can take that boy his belt.” 

“But you wanted me--.” Eliora tried. 

“The boy his belt, Miss Garnet. Then find some blood for this boy.” he said, his eyes hard. He snapped his gloves off, handing over a thick black belt. He scoffed and walked past her. 

Ramona raised a brow, glaring after the man herself. “Golly, what’d you do to him?” she asked, looking back to her best friend. 

Eliora sighed, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter, Ramona,” she glanced around the floor. Her eyes paused upon a young man with his hands in his hair as he paced, his soft yellow shirt painted with blood. She noticed that another man was with him, a short blonde who watched the taller man with tired eyes. “That him?” 

Ramona turned her attention to the room as well, she stood next to her shorter companion, placing her arm on her shoulder. “Who cares if he isn’t, he’s a hunk!” she squealed. 

“Careful, Ro, you’re married.” Eliora warned, snorting. “Anyway, he’s okay looking.” she shrugged, she grabbed a wipe and started to clean the belt. 

“Oh, Timmy wouldn’t mind. He’s been too busy down at the docks getting extra money.” Ramona waved a hand, Eliora stared at her with wide eyes. Ramona laughed, shaking her head. “I’m kiddin’! I wouldn’t do that.  _ But _ no one says that admiring from afar is a sin.” 

Eliora rolled her eyes, heaving a huge sigh. She started to walk towards the room, Ramona called to her: “Don’t fall too hard, my love!”. Eliora glared over her shoulder, “Sta 'zitto!” the last thing she heard from her was a loud cackle. 

When Eliora entered the room, the young man stopped and his face softened. He gripped his pants tightly, running his free hand through his hair and put a care-free smile on his face. The smaller blonde sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. 

“Sirs,” Eliora greeted. She held out the belt. “I assume this is yours?” 

The taller man smiled, “Yes, ma’am.” when he grabbed the belt from her, their fingers brushed together. The man winked and Eliora sighed quietly, turning to leave. “Thank you.”

“I have to go--.”

“Is that boy going to be OK?” the man asked. Eliora paused and turned back around to face him, a frown on her face. “The boy, the one with his leg all bleedin’, he is going to be OK?” 

Eliora glanced at where the teen now laid, pale and hurt but alive. “He will be, he just needs blood.” she informed. “I really do have to go to take care of him.”

“What blood type?” he continued to pester her. 

“ _ Buck _ ,” the smaller man sighed. 

“B positive.” Eliora said slowly to mask the shock she felt. She straightened and tilted her head. “You don’t happen to have B positive blood type do you, Mr ...?” 

“Barnes, Bucky Barnes.” the man-- "Bucky" stuck out his hand for Eliora to shake. 

Eliora took his hand, she shook it a little before she turned and grabbed a clipboard. She held it out to Bucky Barnes, then fished through her pockets for a pen; handing it to him. He quickly wrote down his information, then handed it back.

"Thank you," Eliora whispered. 

The smaller man talked before Mr. Barnes could, "He works down at the docks, his second job is a mechanic. He was under a car when it fell on him, blood everywhere. Bucky stepped in faster than a bullet." he sent a small smile toward the taller man, "I think if Buck weren't there that'd be dead."

Eliora nodded, shifting her attention to the papers where the messy writing laid. ' _ James Buchanan Barnes.'  _ she looked up at Mr. Barnes. "You did save his life, Mr. Barnes." 

Mr. Barnes chuckled softly, sitting down in a chair. "It's only right, ma'am," he rolled up his sleeve while Eliora prepped to draw blood. Mr. Barnes chuckled nervously, "Erm, that's an awfully large needle."

Eliora smirked over her shoulder, red lips taunting. "Better watch where I put it, hmm, Mr. Barnes?" she teased as she tied a band around his upper arm and placed a little ball in his hand. "Squeeze."

Mr. Barnes did so and the vien became clear. Eliora took what she got then placed a cotton ball on the small hole along with a bandage. She smiled slightly at him, Mr. Barnes gave a smile back. 

"All done," she said cheerfully. "Keep the bandage on for 20 minutes then take it off. You should be fine by then." 

Mr. Barnes hopped off the chair and sent her a single nod, "Thank you, ma'am." 

"Good day, gentlemen." she then left.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ I hoped to see you again. I got home that night and I prayed. Of course, Pippa teased me with a knowing smile and roll of her eyes. She could tell was star struck. I just longed to have something fun, something thrilling and here you were with your kind gestures and grins. I could understand the fuss Ramona made when she first found Timmy. How she would smile at the thought of him. I smile because I do enjoy your company, I do not wish for nothing more than friendship, you see? Golly, how many times I had to explain that to Pippa…. _

_ Well, after I met you, my life had gone back to boring. Little Robin Hood and you were nowhere to be found, although sometimes Romona swore Timmy worked with you at some point (We should really talk about that sometime, what if we met before?). It's a small world, I suppose. _

_ Anyway, the night of October 27th, 1937 was just supposed to be my sisters birthday party. And, well, it turned into so much more…. _

* * *

_ _

  
  
  


**october 27th, 1937**

  
  
  
  


Eliora rubbed her eyes, taking a big bite of pizza. It was late out and her father was keeping it opened late in celebration of her sister's 12th birthday. She was supposed to be up there, she grimaced, the thought of those screaming kids and food thrown everywhere. She would much rather work in the parlor. 

Lucky for Eliora, it wasn't one of their busy nights. The colder the year gets, the more people tend to stay home, inside. Eliora didn't blame them, it was colder than the Atlantic sometimes. 

The little bell jingled from the door. Eliora sighed, her head hung as she finished her pizza. She wiped her hands on her apron and stood, grabbing her notepad as she walked over. The two were in the middle of a heated discussion. The familiar little blonde leaned forward, eyebrows drawn together and finger jabbed at the table. 

She made it over to the table, "May I take your orders, fellas?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, got beers?" asked the smooth voice.

Eliora rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "This is a  _ family _ restaurant--" her voice stopped when she looked towards the man. His blue eyes and a cheeky grin were way too familiar, eyebrows shot up and a scoff let her lips. "Mr. Barnes.."

Mr. Barnes looked surprised but his features soon captured recognition. "Nurse needle," he shook his head, he took in her appearance. "Things gone down hill in the hospital, sweetheart?"

Eliora raised a brow, looking him over. His hair was disheveled, dirt patches on his clothes, and blood on his chin. She suddenly realized that the small blonde didn't look too hot either. She placed her hands on her hips, a thick eyebrow raised. 

"You two aren't looking too good either." she pointed out. 

"Because  _ someone _ can't have friendly outings." Mr. Barnes glared at the blonde across from him. "Steve, I don't understand why you can't leave them brothers alone?"

The small blonde - Steve - rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his flat chest. "Can I please get a cheese pizza?" he asked instead.

Eliora nodded as she wrote it down, shifting her attention back to Mr. Barnes. "And you, Mr. Barnes?" she asked.

Mr. Barnes didn't take his eyes off his friend, "We'll share." he said shortly. 

Eliora nodded once and turned on her heel, going to the kitchen. She worked on the dough and sauced it, spreading the cheese then placing it in the oven. She clapped her hands together with pride, she missed cooking in her father's kitchen. He had very strict rules but when Eliora took the leadership, anything was free. 

She hummed softly, smiling softly at the thought of Mr. Barnes. He seemed sweet, or at least a big charming. She twirled around, starting to sing " _ Over The Rainbow _ " under her breath. She loved the song, it was soothing. Eliora and Pippa loved to dance around their room, the radio playing as they acted as though it was a dance hall. 

Now Pippa was upstairs with her own friends, twirling and dancing to the radio. Eliora sighed sadly, Pippa has grown up so fast; she almost wondered if this is how her parents felt. Eliora laughed at how foolish she was acting, Pippa will always be by her side and they'd only age. It'd all be okay.

Eliora grabbed the pizza from oven as she heard another jingle. She ignored it, knowing she'd get to whoever entered later. She used the pizza cutter to cut the pizza into even pieces, she grabbed it and made her way out. She froze, two big men stood where Steve and Mr. Barnes sat. Mr. Barnes stared up at them with narrowed eyes and clenched fists, Steve kept his eyes trained on the table top. The first man had curly red hair and he was oddly tense - Eliora guessed how many years would be taken off his life span -, the second man was slightly smaller but equally as big. They were seemingly in a heated discussion.

"Look, we can either take you to the alley or we can handle it right here," suggested the red head. "Although I wouldn't want to damage this fine restaurant, I still want to kick your asses."

Mr. Barnes scoffed, "15 years and you're still the same big jackass, Rodney." he said.

Rodney's hands clenched, his shoulder twitched. When he was just about to make a come back, the shorter raven haired fellow placed a hand on his bicep, squeezing. "Listen, Barnes, we want no troubles. But when your little ...Rogers comes prancing along, spewing insults our way, we have to do somethin'. Have Rogers apologize and all will be well."

Mr. Barnes seemed to contemplate the choices before he looked towards Steve, who had already made up his mind. Steve shook his head, closing his eyes to express the finality of his decision. Mr. Barnes sniffled, leaned back in his seat, care free. 

"Sorry, buddy, can't make him do things he don't want ta." Mr. Barnes shrugged, he frowned. "Pizza takin' quite a bit--,"

Rodney picked Mr. Barnes up by the collar, the chair being pushed across the room and his feet left the ground. Steve stood but the raven haired lad pointed a threatening finger at him. He reluctantly sat down, Mr. Barnes seemed unbothered. His eyes and body left off a calm vibe although of his predicament. 

Rodney growled, his face awfully close to Mr. Barnes's. "Pain in my ass you are. I think I outta teach you a lesson, Barnes-- _ Ah _ !" 

Mr. Barnes fell to the ground as Rodney held his arm to his chest. The raven haired fellow pulled out a knife, he whipped around and was about to attack whoever it was when he saw her. Eliora stood with a bat and a nasty glare, her chest heaving and stance ready to attack again. Eliora knew Rodney's arm had to be broken with the force she used and the spot she had chosen.

The raven haired boy seemed terrified even though he had the knife. "M-Miss Garten," he stammered. "I-I did-didn't know you were working tonight."

Eliora didn't say a word, only continued to give him a nasty glare. Her grip on the bat tightened and she stepped over Rodney, who was curled up on the ground. The raven haired man took steps back until he hit the door, the bell jingled loudly above. Eliora lifted the bat and pressed it to his neck. 

"Get out of here before I do more than break his arm." demanded the woman. Neither of them moved so she pressed harder. "Now!"

The yell was enough to send both Rodney and the other running. Eliora sighed and flipped the sign to say closed. She turned back to the two men who gaped at her, Steve with awe and Mr. Barnes with slight horror and slight surprise. Eliora ignored their looks, walked to the counter and delivered their pizza to the table.

"On the house." she said quietly, taking her bat and started to walk to the counter.

"Wait," Steve called. When she did stop, Steve continued softly, "Please let us pay for it, Miss Garten. We've caused trouble--,"

"Please don't worry about it, Steve." Eliora gave a gentle smile. "Just repay me by coming by more often."

Mr. Barnes chuckled, "I'll be sure to."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Gosh, Buck. Can't leave one gal alone, huh?" he shot back.

"Shut up, punk." Mr. Barnes raised a brow at their hero in apron. "What's your name, doll?"

"Eliora, sir. Eliora Garten and if you want to be my friend, you better watch that 'doll' and 'sweetheart' nonsense." Eliora warned, waving a finger as she placed her bat back under the counter. 

Mr. Barnes shrugged, "Can't make promises." they all looked over when Pippa bolted around a corner and latched to Eliora's leg. 

"Ellie! Ellie! Can we please have some Peanut cookie mow, please? Mama and Papa are asleep." she said excitedly, looking up at her sister with puppy dog eyes. 

Eliora blushed softly, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh, Pip, we have guests." she gestured to her new friends, who sat with fond smiles.

Pippa shot up with her own blush, her eyes gleamed in recognition. "Jamie and Stevie!" she said excitedly, rushing over and throwing herself onto Steve's lap.

"Pip Pip the Great!" Mr. Barnes exclaimed, standing up. "So it must be  _ your _ birthday Jenny Lee is at, hmm?" 

"Mhm," Pippa hummed happily. Steve looked uncomfortable, his attention now on the pizza grease on his white shirt. "A whole 12-years-old."

"Golly, you're old." Mr. Barnes teased.

Pippa rolled her eyes. "Says you, grandpa. What are you, 106 in March? Good luck with your immune system. Maybe Ellie will clean your poop bags?"

Eliora snorted, leaning her chin in her palm as she closed her eyes. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, Pippa." she muttered fondly.

"Love me, of course."

Mr. Barnes's face was still screwed up, "Sorry, my poop bags?" he asked.

Steve laughed, "All you got from that, Buck?"

"Don't worry, Bucky, you still have a long way to go." Eliora said fondly, vanishing into the kitchen without seeing Bucky's smile. 

* * *

_ I remember how stupid I felt. But it was the first time in a long time, I felt like I had more control over a man. All my life I had been pushed around by men who thought they knew better, who looked at me and only saw legs with breasts. Then you and Little Robin Hood stepped in and suddenly I was seen equal. I think that had to do with the nasty looks you sent to people when they dared to snap at me. _

_ Little Robin Hood will fight whoever dare to look at me wrong. I thank him, I thank you. Thank you both for being in my life. For making it better. _

_ Ramona started to question why I was going soft, you see. She started to see what she saw in herself, a giggly young woman. I was never like that before, I was there to get things done. But you just had to send me flowers and show up when Little Robin Hood was stuck with his drawings? She heard you call me "The pretty brunette with the blazing green eyes" and she got hooked. Romona wanted answers…. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**november 17th, 1937**

  
  
  
  
  


"Eliora!" Ramona moaned yet again as she followed her best friend through the halls. The light brown haired woman ignored her, her flats allowed her to walk faster away from the situation. "Eliora, stop."

Eliora sighed, stopping mid-step and turning around with an annoyed expression. "What Romey?" she asked shortly.

Ramona placed her hands on her hips, her lips in a smirk. "You've been avoiding the questions from the residents but you can't ignore me." she shot at her, her arms fall to her sides. "Who is he? Who has stolen my little El's big heart?"

Eliora rolled her eyes, her nostrils flared. There it was again; the same questions she's been getting for weeks. "Who's caught your eyes?" or "You gone soft, Garten?" had become common questions in her life with the appearance of James Buchanan and Steve Rogers. She had given the same answer every time, an eye roll and a huff. Nothing more, nothing less. Why answer such ridiculous questions like that? 

Ramona saw that she wouldn’t answer; she stuck her bottom lip out and grabbed her hand. “Please, Ellie? I’m just curious!” she whined. Eliora shook as Ramona pulled her, the women looked crazy to the onlookers in the halls. “You’ve been shining, smiling before you get here. What happened in your boring life outside of this building?”

Eliora sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked to Ramona and saw that she was desperate to know exactly what was going on. She nodded slowly, “Okay, okay.” Ramona stood tall and eyes were wide in interest. “I’ve just started to hang out with these two guys who are really nice. That’s all.”

Ramona let out a laugh, eyebrows shot up. “Two? Wow, Ellie, you woke hard.” she teased. Ramona jumped back when Eliora reached over to punch her in the arm. She smiled at her almost with pride. “I’m glad that you’ve found others to hang out with. Now--,”

“No,” Eliora cut her off, shaking a finger at her. “No, Ramona. I’m not telling you who it is because then you’ll look around for them then you’ll harass them to no end.” 

“But it’s all in good nature, Ellie, dear!” Ramona pouted again. 

The thought of Ramona and James meeting was quite horrifying. There teasing behavior and charm would most definitely form a team that would be terrible. Eliora shook her head, closing her eyes to avoid Ramona’s pleading puppy eyes. Nope. Never. Never ever will Ramona and James meet. 

“Fine.” Ramona huffed. “You wanna hear what Timmy did last night?”

Eliora smiled softly, turning towards the clipboards on the wall. “As long as it doesn’t involve your husband and wife duties, yes.” she answered. 

Ramona jumped a little, nodding. “Okay! So last night he comes home drunker than a skunk, because--,”

“--Thursday is when the men at the dock go for drinks. Yes.” Eliora cut through. 

Ramona raised a brow. “Wait a second, how’d you know that the men at the dock go for drinks on Thursdays?” she suddenly gasped as Eliora stiffened. “Oh, my golly! It’s one of the men down at the docks, hm? Me oh my!”

“No, Ramona. It’s not!” Eliora exclaimed. 

“No, it is!” Ramona laughed with joy. “What happened to the men at the docks were stinky?” 

Eliora shook her head, turning on her heel down the hall. Even when she was three halls down, she could hear Ramona’s booming laughter. 

* * *

_ You’ll probably question why I didn’t tell her in the first place. It’s because I wanted something for myself. As selfish as that sounds. I just wanted you and Little Robin Hood for myself, a little secret. Every moment I spent with you had my adrenaline rushing, you got me to run around and act like a fool. I love everything about that, as silly as that sounds.  _

_ But I’m glad that I waited to introduce you two. You two are too similar, no wonder I have the strong urge to be around you. I’m just attracted to danger, yes? Not that you’re too much danger of course! Just a little danger, like a dog and a cat. I don’t know what I’m saying and I’ve probably used up too much of your time now.  _

_ I’m glad you’re in my life, ll mio cuore. You’re my best friend.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Eliora.  _

* * *

  
  


**april 11th, 2014**

  
  
  
  


Eliora had tears tracked down her cheeks, head laid against the hospital pillow. She hurt so badly, not just because of her aches and cuts, no. Because the man who she believed had died in 1945 was sitting next to her, face pale and chest heaving. The man she cared for so deeply, the one who threatened to snap her like a twig at any moment. She wanted to hug him, to hold him and never let go. 

"Ramona always loved to tease me," Eliora further explained. She was quiet, almost scared she was talking a little too much. She sniffled. "She loved anything that gave her fuel."

Bucky's eyes were a little foggy but his body seemingly relaxed. He couldn’t help but wonder just how much time this woman spent with him after that day. Bucky frowned, his eyebrows drawn together. He shouldn’t be here. After everything he had done to her; hurt her. He didn’t have a right to learn who he was through her. Bucky stood up, he grabbed the hat that he was using as a disguise and went to leave. 

Eliora widened her eyes, shaking her head as tears made their way to her eyes. She reached out and grabbed his wrist, with a cry, “No!” Bucky reacted quickly, grabbing her own wrist and staring into her eyes. Eliora didn’t flinch or gasp. She just searched his eyes; somewhere deep down was the Bucky she used to know. She knows well that they weren’t the stupid kids from the 30s but there’s still parts of Bucky that were the same. The way his eyes turn grey when he’s sad or the dark blue they get when he’s happy. He’s still Bucky. 

Bucky swallowed. Hard. She was making the Winter Soldier nervous. Him, the most feared assassin in history was nervous. He needed to escape, he need to get away before he hurt her more than he already has. He didn’t even realize she was taking his pulse until she started to talk. 

“You feel your heart pounding, sweat collecting? It’s called anxiety.” Eliora murmured softly. “Steve gets it all the time. Hell, even I do on a good day. It’s normal.”

Bucky widened his eyes, shaking his head. “I’m far from normal though.” he rasped, voice rough from disuse. “I’m not supposed to...feel.”

Eliora bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Damn Hydra for causing this! Damn Zola for this. She placed her hand on top of his own, the metal was a contrast form the soft skin of his. She remembered the days she would trace little patterns on his skin as he told some great story. 

“It’s OK to feel something, Bucky--,”

“I’m not Bucky!” he shouted. “Stop calling me that!” 

“Okay, okay.” she whispered. “It’s OK.”

Bucky took his arm out of his grasp and walked towards the door, the cap snapped onto his head. Eliora gazed at him sadly. “Buck…” he paused. “..attento.” 

He turned back with a frown but continued out the door. Leaving her behind once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was terrible but I'm trying my best. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it! If anything is off, just shoot me a comment and I'll try to fix it ASAP.


End file.
